Conventionally, many articles have been produced from lead because of lead's relatively high density (11.3 g/cc) and relatively inexpensive cost. Examples of such articles include firearms projectiles, radiation shields and various weights. More recently, lead substitutes have been sought because of the toxicity of lead. For example, in 1996 the Environmental Protection Agency banned the use of lead shotgun shot for hunting waterfowl. Various lead substitutes have been used, including steel, bismuth and tungsten, with each offering various advantages and disadvantages as compared to lead.
The present invention is directed to articles formed from powders containing tungsten and at least one binder. In some embodiments, the article contains at least one metallic binder. In some embodiments, the article contains at least one non-metallic binder, such as a polymeric binder. In some embodiments, the article contains both a metallic binder and a non-metallic binder. In some embodiments the article is a firearms projectile, such as a bullet or shot, which may be ferromagnetic or non-ferromagnetic, which may be frangible or infrangible, and which may be jacketed or unjacketed. In some embodiments, the article is a radiation shield, and in other embodiments, the article is a weight or foundry article. In some embodiments, the article has a density in the range of approximately 8 g/cc and approximately 15 g/cc.